Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 December 2016
11:59 goodnight guys 12:00 I hit submit but it won't work 12:00 :p 12:00 (Eeeeee) 12:00 Copy Derpy Bot1's codings then 12:00 they will work :P 12:00 Damn you PFM :3 12:00 goodnight guys 12:32 !logs 12:32 (fail) 12:33 Hype, do you know why I'm hiring publish on chat.js but it won't publish? 12:33 * hitting 12:33 Idk 12:34 Me and my friend consider it a TD wholeheartedly 12:36 I 12:36 I'm going for now 12:36 Bye 12:39 Kkkk 12:45 YAAAAAASSSSSSSSS 12:36 Bye 12:39 Kkkk 12:45 YAAAAAASSSSSSSSS 12:46 :D 12:46 My bot is operating :3 12:46 hi there fake bot 12:46 how are you? 12:46 :# 12:46 :3 12:47 Look at Recent Wiki Activity 01:01 @MH It's not possible for you to have a Baron-type bot unless Static Whisper does something 01:01 IIRC Hype said he hasn't seen Static Whisper in a while. 01:02 k whatever I'll have a chatlogger for now until I learn JS myself :3 01:03 I talked to her a few days. 01:03 ago 01:04 !owener 01:04 oops 01:04 !owner 01:05 @Hype oh 01:05 Why isn't it working lol 01:13 There we go 01:14 Bob, if you don't open Baron's browser for a while, does he leave chat? 01:14 Oh crap 01:15 Hmmm 01:16 Wb Bob 01:16 thanks 01:16 Internet went out for a minute 01:17 Bob, how do you keep your bot in chat? 01:17 Without it leaving? 01:17 Idk 01:18 Sometimes I just leave the computer running 01:18 my internet isn't good enough to keep the bot consistently running 01:18 I know, but my bot just keeps leaving after a minute or 2 01:18 k flagged 01:18 :P 01:18 Wat 01:18 I made it a bot. 01:18 :P 01:19 Yay 01:17 Idk 01:18 Sometimes I just leave the computer running 01:18 my internet isn't good enough to keep the bot consistently running 01:18 I know, but my bot just keeps leaving after a minute or 2 01:18 k flagged 01:18 :P 01:18 Wat 01:18 I made it a bot. 01:18 :P 01:19 Yay 01:19 :p 01:19 bots don't work well on tablets/phonees 01:19 *phones 01:19 Works fine on my tablet 01:20 I'm writing the official list of NUC changes for 2017. :p 01:20 I don't really know how to keep my bot in chat though 01:20 I'll figure something out 01:18 :P 01:19 Yay 01:19 :p 01:19 bots don't work well on tablets/phonees 01:19 *phones 01:19 Works fine on my tablet 01:20 I'm writing the official list of NUC changes for 2017. :p 01:20 I don't really know how to keep my bot in chat though 01:20 I'll figure something out 01:21 I'm happy I have a bot though :D 01:21 :d 01:21 hey Mario 01:21 Bi 01:21 Hi Mario 01:21 hi* 01:22 I'm surprised it works on a tablet though 01:22 When I tried doing the mass Categorization thing in my main, nothing worked 01:22 For the 2017 usercane season, NUC is going to try to replace all uses of the word "hurricane" with "usercane" 01:23 Yay 01:21 Hi Mario 01:21 hi* 01:22 I'm surprised it works on a tablet though 01:22 When I tried doing the mass Categorization thing in my main, nothing worked 01:22 For the 2017 usercane season, NUC is going to try to replace all uses of the word "hurricane" with "usercane" 01:23 Yay 01:23 Because usercanes are NOT the same as hurricanes. :p 01:23 My submit button clears the window and submits logs :p 01:24 Code Editor rights + AP user rights = S1 usercane :p 01:25 Maybe if I enter chat twice with this account... 01:36 * storm 01:36 ok 01:36 good idea 01:36 Use 2 userboxes for them @ Bob 01:36 1 for wiki stuff 01:36 * Nkechinyer looks over at Bob and MH, then eyes the Hurricane Vince wikipedia page 01:36 1 for chat bot stuff 01:36 :3 01:36 k I'll try 01:36 :p 01:41 :3 01:41 :P 01:41 (epic) 01:41 Or are you trying to overrun HHW :3 01:41 no 01:41 that much I will say. 01:41 I will interrogate you :3 01:41 k 01:43 > I "overran" the EFU 01:43 > I cri evry tim 01:44 welp 01:45 on ROBLOX the daycare group that I work with is going through a massive phase 01:45 ;( 01:45 Daycare group? 01:48 yes 01:48 :3 01:56 (Dead) 01:57 yep 01:58 less than 24 hours :D 01:58 until 2017 in UTC 01:59 wb $ 02:03 Tropical Storm DESTINY 02:03 02:03 Maximum sustained winds: 40 mph, minimum pressure: 1007 mbar 02:03 02:03 Tropical Depression ONE has developed into Tropical Storm DESTINY based off the 10 edit requirement. Here is the current forecast trajectory of TS Destiny: 02:03 02:03 Mid-Jan 2015 - 40 MPH 02:03 02:03 Late Jan 2015 - 45 MPH 02:03 02:03 Late Feb 2015 - 60 MPH 02:03 02:03 Late Mar 2015 - 70 MPH 02:04 LOL 02:04 :P 02:04 :P 02:04 That forecas is so cringe 02:04 *forecast 02:07 hey Brick 02:07 Hi Bob the cringe forecaster 02:07 Brick plox 02:08 I'm ready to get this year over.... 02:08 just make it 2017 already 02:08 wb $ 02:08 I'm ready to get this year over.... 02:08 just make it 2017 already 02:08 wb $ 02:08 Its time to put an end to 2016. I'm waiting for 2017 with open arms 02:08 And a HUGE hug 02:08 farewell 2016 (Bye) 02:09 a lot happened in this interesting and very weird year 02:09 My bot is crappy. It keeps closing chat :p 02:09 :p 02:11 k den MH 02:12 The only things good I can remember in 2016: My bday, my vacation, me becoming a band officer, Christmas, and, the 2016 Hurricane Season 02:18 !coppa 02:18 nvm 02:18 More commands coming soon :p 02:18 so the commands only work when you use them? :p 02:18 img="www.nhc.noaa.gov/xgtwo/two_atl_2d0.png" 02:18 test 02:18 !logs 02:18 fail 02:19 Chat logs have been submitted 02:19 :D 02:19 I bet you can find Static Whispers code and then put it in bit and pieces into yours 02:20 so do the commands only work for you? @MH 03:03 which is a very dumb rule IMO 03:03 And hurricanes have varying pressures. @Nkech 03:03 @Nkech I disagree. 03:03 Winds aren't the only aspect of storms 03:04 here's my question: which is stronger: a 995 mbar 75 mph storm that caused $500 million in damage to a populated area, or a 991 mbar 75 mph storm that caused $300,000 dollars in damage in a very unpopulated area? 03:04 I'd say the 995 mbar storm is stronger. It caused more damages. 03:04 the 991 mbar storm is technically stronger 03:05 !logs 03:05 Chat logs have been submitted 03:05 The "strength" of a storm is not how destructive it is. It's the pressure. 03:06 @Bob and what about a pressure is going to sort out the stronger storm? if the other storm had a higher wind speed, then it should hold the title of strongest storm in that season for having the strongest winds. 03:07 Chat logs have been submitted 03:07 MH has a bot too? 03:07 An operating one 03:07 supporting it being sorted by pressure is like saying a EF3 was stronger than an EF5, because the EF5 was "smaller", even though the EF5 was CLEARLY STRONGER for holding a higher wind speed. 03:07 :o 03:08 PM bot 03:08 MoneyBot X DerpBot 03:08 I always have listed the strongest storm in my seasons by wind speed and I will always do so. 03:08 <3 03:09 MoneyBot and DerpBot shall now confess their love to each other <3 03:09 that's your opinion. But officially, the strongest storm is ALWAYS based on the storm with the lowest pressure. 03:09 Hi Sassmaster 03:09 hi Nkech 03:10 Hey Sassi and Blobby (hi) 03:10 hey Sassmaster 03:10 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 03:10 :p 03:10 hey Akio 03:10 Hi Bob and Akio 03:10 Oops brb 03:10 @Bob I'm saying that the system makes no sense. 03:10 oh 03:10 MoneyBot I think we are all 13 except Nkech. 03:10 See? 03:10 :P 03:11 Sass does that all the time when I'm here :/ 03:11 it's as crazy as saying that a EF3 was stronger than an EF5 because it was bigger- even though the EF5 was obviously stronger in every other category. 03:11 @Akio PLS I'm 15 03:11 @MH :/ 03:11 Hi 03:11 !hello 03:11 #GotNkechToRevealHisAge 03:11 He goes "Oops brb" and then never returns 03:11 :P 03:11 :p 03:12 @Akio essentially everyone already knew already 03:12 @MH it's happened more than once :;/ 03:12 !atl 03:12 :/ 03:12 Fail 03:12 so it's not like you're dispersing more information @Akio 03:13 If I join when he's here, he goes "(bbl)" and leaves 03:13 fail 03:13 (bbl) 03:13 Nkechinyer was born on Sep 29, 2001. He has his sister, Kerblah, and his brothers, Cardozo and Douglas. 03:13 lol 03:13 :3 03:13 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_25.png COULD IT BE? THE FIRST SNOW DAY 03:13 not too far out... 03:13 time to start thinking about it 03:14 I WANNA SNOW!!!!!! 03:14 ^ 03:14 @Akio pls the entire wiki knows I'm an only child so you aren't pulling that bs successfully 03:14 BUT IT NEVER SNOWS HERE!!!! 03:14 :/ @Akio 03:14 I've had plenty of snow :p 03:14 all we get is stupid freezing rain and sleet 03:14 and it never happens until late January or February 03:14 Chat logs have been submitted 03:14 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_40.png @Akio & Bobis this good enough 03:14 !savelogs 03:14 @Nkech no, that's far out and it's sleet, not snow 03:14 hey MC 03:15 Hi bob 03:15 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_42.png COULD IT BE!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D 03:15 Also, Im going on Modoki El Nino tomorrow and Sunday 03:15 Nkech pls 03:15 @Akio ok 03:15 it's 264 hours out and it's only a flurry 03:16 Hi Minecraft8369! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:16 So slow 03:16 pls 03:16 How to auto messages 03:16 ?? 03:16 Hi £€¥$ Bot 03:16 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_49.png THIS IS THAT 6+ INCH SNOWSTORM I SAID I WANTED! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 03:16 Gib that snow to me 03:16 Nkech pls 03:17 that's 348 hours out 03:17 My Dad's friend Douglas Genova is having a New Years Party in Sugar Hills, GAWilliamsburg, VA 03:17 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_49.png @MH this good enough> 03:17 lol @Akio 03:17 That ain't good enough dammit 03:18 AND NC IS GONNA GET NOTHING FROM THAT (CENSORED) 03:18 WE WANT SNOW 03:18 WE WANT SNOW 03:18 WE WANT SNOW 03:18 yay the 150-hour out snow actually gives 3 inches :D 03:18 ^ :3 03:18 * ^^ :3 03:18 spam fest if I get snow 03:18 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016123018/gfs_asnow_us_41.png @Akio & Bob there 03:18 the "oops brb" thing is concerning. @Mh 03:19 *MH 03:19 I live north central 03:19 Illinois 03:19 @Bob go to Boston with there silly roundabouts and haul the half foot you want on a semi to your house :3 03:19 >3 03:19 Sassmaster develops these weird habits sometimes 03:19 he'll avoid chat for some reason 03:20 did he ever tell u why 03:20 @Nkech k 03:20 Should someone ask him? 03:20 Why would he? He claims I "overran the EFU" and hates me for some reason 03:25 ok 03:25 Hmmm 03:25 IN DECEMBER. 03:25 ok 03:26 I'm gonna work on my bot for now :p 03:26 :p 03:26 Oke 03:26 He's online 03:27 * AkioTheOne Announces that he is going on Modoki El Nino 03:27 that low near Morocco seems to have opened up 03:38 :3 03:38 !say Bot Owner: AkioTheOne 03:38 Bot Owner: AkioTheOne 03:38 Nkech and Akio pls 03:38 :o 03:38 !say Bot Owner: Hurricane news 03:38 Bot Owner: Hurricane news 03:38 AKIO PLS 03:38 uh oh 03:38 Doug will never touch my bot 03:38 !say Bot Owner: DougBot 03:38 Bot Owner: DougBot 03:39 Chat logs have been submitted 03:39 !say Bot Owner: Bernie Sanders 03:39 Bot Owner: Bernie Sanders 03:39 Chat logs have been submitted 03:39 Nkech PLS 03:39 Bernie has nothing to do with HHW or my bot :3 03:39 * AkioTheOne puts a gun to Doug's head and makes him touch Baron 03:39 :P 03:39 Bot Owner: Bob's School District 03:39 :P 03:39 !say Bot Owner: Bob's School District 03:39 Bot Owner: Bob's School District 03:39 WCPSS? :P 03:40 oh no, the school district is watching you two :P 03:40 :p 03:40 lol 03:40 :P 03:40 !say Bot Owner: North Korea 03:40 Bot Owner: North Korea 03:40 Nkech pls 03:40 I've used HHW at my school hundreds of times. It's not blocked. 03:40 Bob 03:40 HACK: THIS BOT HAS BEEN HACKED 03:40 WCPSS, I totally did not play splix.io during Technology class last week :P 03:40 !say Bot Owner: The Civilization of Mankind on Ganymede 03:40 what? @Derpy 03:40 Bot Owner: The Civilization of Mankind on Ganymede 03:40 how do you make your bot respond 03:41 HACK: THIS BOT HAS BEEN HACKED 03:41 @Derpy just try using some of the commands 03:41 !commands 03:41 @Bobnekaro, you have access to the following commands: 03:41 "!help", "!hello", "!say", "!do", "!seen", "!tell", "!untell", "!told", "!reserved", "!ultimate", "!ignored", "!owner", "!commands", "!test", "!version", "!off", "!on", "!idle", "!savelogs", "!refresh", "!leave", "!ignore", "!resetuser", "!grantreserved", "!grantultimate". 03:41 HACK: THIS BOT HAS BEEN HACKED 03:41 !hello 03:41 Greetings. This account is currently running on a bot script. If this bot was not approved by the local administration to operate on this chat, please remove it immediately. Otherwise, type in "!commands" to see which commands are available to you. 03:41 jk :p 03:41 why don't I say it 03:41 >:( 03:41 !say Bot Owner: Minecraft8369 03:41 Bot Owner: Minecraft8369 03:41 MC pls 03:41 yay 03:41 Hello MarioProtIV! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:42 !say Bot Owner: Oscar Pistorious 03:42 Bot Owner: Oscar Pistorious 03:42 !say I love eating Blob's 03:42 I love eating Blob's 03:42 !say Bot Owner: Kerablah and Floyd 03:42 Bot Owner: Kerablah and Floyd 03:42 AKIO PLS 03:42 DERP PLS 03:42 !owner 03:42 Bot Owner: Bobnekaro 03:42 !say The current official Bot Owner, Bobnekaro, is a blob. :3 03:42 The current official Bot Owner, Bobnekaro, is a blob. :3 03:42 *Slobbynekaro 03:42 lol 03:42 !say Bot Owner: McDonalds 03:42 Bot Owner: McDonalds 03:42 yay 03:42 :3 03:42 inb4 Hype kicks the bot for not giving him a job :P 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 :3 03:43 :3 03:43 !say I have no problem with McDonald's. I don't care if it is unhealthy or full of preservatives. The taste is good and that's all that matters. 03:43 I have no problem with McDonald's. I don't care if it is unhealthy or full of preservatives. The taste is good and that's all that matters. 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Hypercane 03:43 Bot Owner: Hypercane 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Blobs are yummy 03:43 Blobs are yummy 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Hype and Nkech pls 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 put the bot back in the right hands, NOT the stolen ones :3 03:43 :3 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 !say Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 Bot Owner: Boobnekaro 03:43 :3 03:43 hey Bricky 03:43 #BotOwner:Hypercane 03:43 !say I love Bricky 03:43 I love Bricky 03:43 Did I seriously forget to close chat 03:43 Hello Brickcraft1! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:43 Hi 03:44 okay den @Baron 03:44 Apparently :P 03:44 !say Bot Owner: Brickcraft1 03:44 Bot Owner: Brickcraft1 03:44 !say Bot Owner: Derpmeister99 03:44 Bot Owner: Derpmeister99 03:44 :3 03:44 @Hello Money Bot! 03:44 Hey Ryne! 03:44 Hey all 03:44 Im Sick 03:44 Hi Ryne 03:44 !say Bot Owner: CycloneRyne94 03:44 Hey Ryne! 03:44 Hi Ryne 03:44 Bot Owner: CycloneRyne94 03:44 :/ 03:44 :/ @Ryne 03:44 Hello CycloneRyne94! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:44 !say I like putting Bricks with my Blobs 03:44 I like putting Bricks with my Blobs 03:44 hi Ryne :3 03:44 :3 03:44 * :) 03:44 Ugh, just in time for the new year to come and im sick 03:44 @Ryne aw :( 03:44 Chat logs have been submitted 03:45 I was sick on New Years 2011 :/ 03:45 Then again, i blame the cold weather 03:45 Hello 03:45 :) 03:45 @Ryne I've found a potential snow for me :3 03:45 Hey Derp 03:45 Hello Derpmeister99! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:45 k den Ryne 03:45 Hi 03:45 The last time I saw Ryne on chat was the night Hermine landfalled 03:45 lol 03:45 I HAVE been on after that, brick 03:45 Ryne, how does it get cold in Florida? =P 03:45 lol 03:46 i think the low was supposed to be 39/40 at one point 03:46 13,249 EDITS 03:46 SO MUCH 03:46 *429 03:46 @Ryne :P we've gotten colder here. 03:46 13,429 03:46 my lord 03:46 like 9000 of them are file uploads :p 03:46 @Derp, yup 03:46 June 2013 03:46 explains it 03:46 :3 03:46 who is excited for the 2017 usercane season? :d 03:46 @Nkech, i believe it, you guys tend to get colder weather there 03:46 me 03:46 @Ryne I got a cool idea for you, make your own dream weather forecast based on realistic weather patterns 03:46 @slob 03:46 @Bob me. :) 03:46 MEEEEEEE 03:47 CUZ IMA SOCK TO BE THE FIRST STORM!!!!! 03:47 Chat logs have been submitted 03:47 @Nkech.. uhh.. i'll certainly try 03:47 jkjk :P 03:47 Akio pls 03:47 :P 03:47 @Ryne Bob's had snow in it, mine didn't but featured consistently warm temperatures. 03:47 Silly goose 03:47 ���� 03:47 I will make my sock named: AikoTheTwo 03:47 you can create alts, just tell us first :p 03:48 Btw, i was going to post a blog about this but.. i wanna try to start 2017 on an Awesome start and let you guys assist me in Reconstructing my Old/Abandoned hurricane seasons on this wiki. :) 03:48 Nobody will figure it out :P 03:48 hey Bumblebee 03:48 Hey Buzz 03:48 k den Ryne 03:48 Ho 03:48 :P 03:48 guys 03:48 K den Ryne 03:48 K den Ryne 03:48 K den Ryne 03:48 K den Ryne 03:48 K den Ryne 03:48 Hello Bumblebee the transformer! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:48 :3 03:48 all JA's are hwee 03:48 lol 03:48 Hey guys 03:48 *here 03:48 Hey Bumblebee (hi) 03:48 wow all 3 JAs 03:48 Hey Buzz 03:48 this isn't very common 03:48 now 2 03:48 Is there something wrong, Hype? 03:48 Awwww 03:48 :P 03:48 We now have all 3 JA's in chat :o 03:49 No we don't 03:49 DANGIT 03:49 MC WHY 03:49 WHY 03:49 WHY 03:49 WHY 03:49 LOL 03:49 Akio raging out is fun 03:49 :3 03:49 !savelogs 03:49 jk 03:49 Attempting to save chat logs... 03:49 Successfuly created page for chat logs. Saved chat logs. 03:49 He likes watching femenists getting roasted 03:49 For someone claiming to take a break 03:49 :3 03:49 Sass is making contributions 03:49 HOW COULD THIS HAPPPEEEENNNN TOOOO MEEEEEEEEEE 03:49 Nvm 03:49 @Bumblebee he said he wasn't taking a Wikibreak 03:49 yay 03:49 Hello Minecraft8369! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:49 Hey Luigi 03:49 I MADE MYYYY MISSSTTTTAKKKKEEEESSSS 03:49 XD 03:49 Guys 03:49 @Bob nice 03:49 Hello MarioProtIV! I am Money Bot, Money Hurricane's Bot! 03:49 but he hasn't been in chat much at all 03:50 we need Gary and the others 03:50 :/ 03:50 it's too late for Keranique and SM, and who knows about the others 03:50 Yey all 3 JA's are back :P 03:50 Sassi won't come because of MH probably 03:50 @Derp yep, where is Gary the snail? 03:50 In his she 03:50 *shell 03:50 We all JA's are here 03:50 the only AP is here :3 03:50 :3 03:50 :p 03:50 Nkech pls you technically aren't the only AP 03:50 Chat logs have been submitted 03:50 You are the only AP that comes in chat though 03:50 Thomas 03:50 @Nkech Wrong. 03:50 :3 03:51 ThomasX64 is AP but he never comes in chat 03:51 he was in chat once or twice though. But that's it 03:51 Speaking of users that never chat 03:51 So there's our point 03:51 I invited NoJO 03:51 Ryne u really need to be active again pls 03:51 All 5 bureaucrats in chat isn't all that common, because of Sassmaster's chat breaks, and SM and Keranique never appearing in the late hours 03:51 I wonder why 03:51 (Lenny) 03:52 Sass,hes known for that 03:52 .... 03:52 Failed to save chat logs 03:52 "Late hours" (Lenny) 03:52 Ryne, so Much as happened since I last saw you 03:52 We did have all 5 earlier tho 03:52 (Lenny) 03:52 @Akio yep 03:52 SM,Nique probably go to bed early 03:52 again, i've been on since Hermine 03:52 it does happen, just not as often as you would expect 03:52 dont worry 03:52 Chat logs have been submitted 03:52 No wonder neither K and Floyd are inactive together (Lenny) 03:52 lol 03:52 Yep, I just realized why it's specifically SM and Keranique (lenny) 03:52 oh Hey Ryne,hows it going 03:52 BUT, special heads up, im finally restarting my 2063 Live season 03:52 (lenny) 03:52 @Ryne Yay! :d 03:52 Honestly it has been the first time since Keranique was promoted 03:52 Yay 03:52 I like that season 03:52 with the newest updates FINALLY coming within 5-10 minutes 03:52 SM and Keranique's nightly dissipation :3 (Lenny) 03:53 (Lenny) 03:53 I know Ryne, but I said since the last time I saw you 03:53 WAIT A SEC 03:53 Nkech 03:53 ah, sorry 03:53 http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzgrwtJXAAA3ulR.jpg 03:53 Ryne 03:53 sassi leaves at night right.... 03:53 SM and Keranique appear around the same time, but Keranique usually dissipates about an hour later than SM 03:53 03:53 Threesome confirmed (Lenny) 03:53 @Derp he comes on at night sometimes late 03:53 I wonder what SM and Keranique are doing (lenny) 03:53 Ryne PM 03:53 Akio 04:22 Yay 04:22 :3 04:22 !derp 04:22 !marioisafool 04:22 awww 04:22 !mario 04:22 !kick 04:22 !mario 04:22 (fail) 04:22 !bitch 04:22 oops 04:22 Mario please don't use that word again 04:22 srry 04:22 Sorry 04:22 !commands 04:22 @Money Bot, you have access to the following commands: 04:22 "!help", "!hello", "!say", "!do", "!seen", "!tell", "!untell", "!told", "!reserved", "!ultimate", "!ignored", "!owner", "!commands". 04:22 Had to be done 04:22 Languagw 04:23 !triggered 04:23 k 04:23 *language 04:23 (Triggered) 04:23 Luigi is (triggered) 04:23 Just installed the most complicated script ever lol 04:23 (BobIsTriggered) 04:23 !mario 04:23 Fail 04:32 User:Douglas 04:32 that's not a real Doug alt 04:32 Well, tomorrow is the last day of the year. 04:33 and i cant believe it 04:33 WHAT CAN MY BOT DO! :p 04:33 !tell Hypercane http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Joeytje50/ChatLogger.js Help me out pls 04:33 I will tell Hypercane that when I see them. @Money Bot 04:33 !ultimate 04:33 Users with Ultimate access: 04:33 "Bobnekaro", "Hypercane", "AGirlCalledKeranique", "Sassmaster15", "StrawberryMaster", "MonseurRoussil1997", "MasterGarfield", "Brickcraft1", "Money Hurricane", "DarrenDude" 04:33 heh heh heh 08:39 Test 11:19 Hello there, world! (hi) 11:28 i see james got his bot working :3 11:29 bb s 11:19 Hello there, world! (hi) 11:27 hi 11:28 i see james got his bot working :3 11:29 bb s 12:13 hi 11:19 Hello there, world! (hi) 11:27 hi 11:28 i see james got his bot working :3 11:29 bb s 12:13 hi 12:15 :? 12:15 :/ 12:25 im downloading paint.net :3 12:26 and its the december 12 version :3 12:26 k. 12:26 its finished :3 12:27 k. 12:27 i can do proper tracks again now :) 12:35 ive got paint.net now 12:35 k. 12:35 version 4.0.13 12:35 :3 12:36 wb 12:36 k. 12:36 Welp 12:36 last day of 201 12:36 6 12:37 :) 12:37 can we still squeeze in Paula? :P 12:37 :P 12:37 nah :P 12:37 Coming home today too 12:37 i will be leaving a lot of bad things behind at 0000 :) 12:39 Starting 2017 any named storm in the Atlantic will use the 2005 names 12:39 kinda funny when you think about it 12:39 lol 12:39 but not lol 12:39 #HurricaneDon2017 12:40 okay, time to protect the RfCM page before Layten gets his hand on it :3 12:40 because it will be the 2011 names being used, not 2005 :3 12:40 nuuuu :P 12:40 i will put my request in at 0001 tomorrow morning :3 12:40 I think we'll have a decent season next year and maybe one for 2018 too 12:40 2019 will be inactive 12:41 2020-21 will be active 12:41 i think next year might turn out above average, 2018 near average, ad 2019 below avaerage 12:41 and* 12:41 nah, 2018 will be inactive. :3 12:41 That seems fair 12:41 :3 12:41 I think both 2020 and 2021 will be above average 12:42 The conditions seems to be lining up for those years to be activr 12:42 maybe 12:43 you never know :) 12:43 2020: 17 storms 12:43 2021: 16 storms 12:44 test 12:44 nope 12:44 2022: 13 storms 12:45 12:45 :3 12:45 STS One 1914 :3 12:45 Is that a severe TS in the Atlantic? :P 12:45 yes 12:46 it uses my custom scale :3 12:46 cri 12:46 70 mph failicia :3 12:46 2023 will have 9 storms :3 12:46 :3 12:46 :P 12:46 bob will die of boredom in 2023 then :3 12:47 2024: 10 storms 12:47 :3 12:47 2025: 11 storms 12:47 2026: 14 storms 12:47 :3 :3 12:47 2027: 15 storms 12:47 :) 12:47 2028: 13 storms 12:47 Severe Tropical Storm (LHC) 12:47 One 1914 track layten.png 12:47 Duration August 18 – August 23 12:47 Peak intensity 70 mph (110 km/h) (1-min) 990 mbar (hPa) 12:47 :3 12:47 2029: 18 storms 12:48 failicia :3 12:48 2030: 29 storms 12:48 :O 12:48 2031: 19 storms 12:48 2032: 7 storms 12:49 Time to make a C2 failicia now :3 12:49 Category 2 tropical cyclone (LHC) 12:49 Counterclockwise vortex 12:49 Duration September 2 – September 7 12:49 Peak intensity 100 mph (155 km/h) (1-min) 975 mbar (hPa) 12:49 another failicia :3 12:49 Counterclockwise vortex? :P 12:49 C2 for 1 update :3 12:50 i havent done the track yet :P 12:50 :P 12:49 another failicia :3 12:49 Counterclockwise vortex? :P 12:49 C2 for 1 update :3 12:50 i havent done the track yet :P 12:50 :P 12:56 C2 failicia :3 12:56 wb to failicia land :£ 12:56 cringe 12:56 lol 12:57 srsly, I looked at your track and I thought that storm was a hypercane lol 12:57 :P 12:57 you wishcaster : 12:57 :P 12:57 pls 12:57 :P 12:57 80 mph failicia coing right up :3 01:02 01:02 C1 failicia :3 01:02 80/983 :3 01:05 Category 1 tropical cyclone (LHC) 01:05 Counterclockwise vortex Three 1914 track layten.png 01:05 Duration September 21 – September 25 01:05 Peak intensity 80 mph (130 km/h) (1-min) 983 mbar (hPa):3 01:05 :3 * 01:06 k. 01:09 all the storms in this season are MDR failicias :P 01:11 wb :3 01:11 all the storms in my 1914 season are MDR failicias :3 01:11 k. 01:12 01:12 TS Four 01:12 :3 2016 12 31